List of allusions/Season 2
Episodes :See also: List of items in the Mystery Shack for allusions made by specific items. Scary-oke *Two songs on Mabel's karaoke machine ("We Built This Township on Rock and Roll" and "Danger Lane to Highway Town") are references to "We Built this City" by Starship and "Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins. *MC Rapper is a parody of rapper MC Hammer. *The song name "The Rapper's Rap" is an allusion to the first rap song ever written, "Rapper's Delight" by The Sugarhill Gang. *Agent Powers' claim to have no sense of humor is an allusion to Men in Black, wherein Agent K says, "We at the FBI do not have a sense of humor we're aware of." *Stan's contraband box contains a Tamagotchi and a Street Sharks doll. *The magazines in Stan's trunk (e.g. "Fully Clothed Women") are a reference to adult magazines such as Playboy. * The show Soos watches, "Gossiping Housewives," is a reference to the TV series Desperate Housewives. Into the Bunker *Using the symbol substitution cipher, one of the journal's pages says "ICE" "ICE" "BABY," which is a famous hip hop song from 1990, "Ice Ice Baby" by rapper Vanilla Ice. *Smez is a spoof of Pez. The Golf War *The title "The Golf War" is a play on words referencing the Gulf War from 1990-91. *One of the obstacles at Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt is a large shoe house, a reference to the nursery rhyme "There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe." *The Lilliputtians are a reference to the Lilliputians, a society of tiny people who inhabit the island of Lilliput (which represents the Kingdom of Great Britain) in Jonathan Swift's satirical novel Gulliver's Travels. Also, the way they tied up Pacifica was done in a similar manner to how Gulliver is tied up by the Lilliputians. *When the pirate Lilliputtians first appear, a tune very similar to the main theme of the Pirates of the Caribbean series plays. Sock Opera reference.]] *The screaming head that Bill conjures is based on Khal Drogo from HBO's ''Game of Thrones''. Category:Lists * The outfit Candy wears during the show is based off of the outfit worn by David Bowie during the music video for his song "Ziggy Stardust." *The preacher outfit that Bill wears during the show is based on the character Harry Powell from The Night of the Hunter. *Franz Schubert's "Ave Maria" is heard when the Stan puppet falls in slow motion. *The Stan and Old Man McGucket puppets in the balcony during the credits are modeled after Statler and Waldorf from The Muppet Show. *The cryptogram in the end credits references Reptilian conspiracies. Soos and the Real Girl *The title is a spoof of the film Lars and the Real Girl. *A number of stores in the Gravity Falls Mall are parodies of popular stores: **The store in the mall, Build A Beaver, is a parody of Build-A-Bear Workshop. **The store Edgy On Purpose is a spoof on Hot Topic. **BeeblyBoop's Videogames' logo is an allusion to the GameStop logo. *Soos' bedroom has a number of items that reference toys and pop culture: **A picture of something resembling a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. **A Stretch Armstrong doll. **A Furby doll. **A Godzilla action figure. **A Nintendo 64 console and controller. **A poster, "HE'S GOT ATTI-CUBE," which has a COOLCUBE logo at the top that is a cube made of C's, a parody of the Nintendo GameCube whose cube is made of G's. The running cube on the poster also resembles a Rubik's Cube and 7-Up's old mascot, Cool Spot. *The cardboard cutout that Soos knocks over is a parody of Lara Croft of the Tomb Raider series. *The restaurant is based off of ShowBiz Pizza Place and the The Rock-afire Explosion. *Will E. Badger's name is a parody of Chuck E. Cheese's. *Stan saying "I'm gonna get that badger," is a reference to the famous, recurring line said by Elmer Fudd about Bugs Bunny: "I'm gonna get that wabbit (rabbit)." *The fact that Giffany killed her creators after becoming sentient is a nod to GLaDOS from the Portal series. Giffany's animation depicting a bunch of stick figures at computers greatly resembles similar animations played in Portal 2. *On Giffany's screen, the binary code translates to "SPACEJAMTWO." This is a reference to the film Space Jam and how it may be getting a sequel sometime soon. *When Soos mentioned that Giffany's father is the "octopus man," this is the reference to the tentacle Hentai. *The cryptogram at the end slide is a parody of the theme song of the DiC/CWi dub of the anime Sailor Moon. "WINNING HEARTS BY DAYLIGHT! / POSSESSING ROBOTS BY MOONLIGHT! / HER EMOTIONAL BAGGAGE IS A REAL FRIGHT! / SHE HAS THE ONE NAME GIFFANY." Similarly, the first four lines of the DiC/CWi's Sailor Moon theme song are "Fighting evil by moonlight / Winning love by daylight / Never running from a real fight! (or 'With her Sailor Scouts to help fight' in a later verse) / She is the one named Sailor Moon!" Little Gift Shop of Horrors *The title is a parody of Little Shop of Horrors. *One item in the gift shop is a Palantír from J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, in which the Eye of Sauron can be seen. *The title card for Hands Off is in the style of famous graphic designer Saul Bass. *The Hand Witch's robe is nearly identical to that of The Master from the movie Manos: The Hands of Fate. *Dipper helps hang a painting of Michelangelo's The Creation of Adam. *The What-the-heck-ahedron is a reference to 3D combination puzzles, like the Rubik's Cube. *"Loinclothiclese" searching for the "Golden Pants" is a reference to the myth of the Golden Fleece. *The movie "Honey, I Shrunk A Ghost" seen on top of the VCR is a reference to the 1989 film Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. *Harry Claymore's old gorilla model is a reference to King Kong. *Harry Claymore is based on real-life stop motion artist Ray Harryhausen and the claymation monsters (skeletons, cyclops, gorgons, etc.) are a reference to his films Jason and the Argonauts, The 7th Voyage of Sinbad and Clash of the Titans. *A poster in Harry Claymore's studio features a flying creature that resembles Rodan, a monster from Toho's Rodan and the ''Godzilla'' franchise. *When Soos turns into clay, he resembles iconic stop-motion character Gumby. He also says, "Holy toledo," which was the catchphrase of Gumby's pal, Pokey. Society of the Blind Eye *McGucket's middle name is a nod to the Large Hadron Collider. *The statue inside The Hall of the Forgotten looks very similar to the Christ the Redeemer statue in Rio De Janeiro. *When Mabel and Wendy discuss Mabel's failed romances, a Triforce is visible on the wall. *The cryptogram on the journal page is a parody of the song "My Favorite Things" from the musical The Sound of Music. *During the ending credits, Stan's coffee mug, notepad, and pen are sucked into the Universe portal. During an episode of Rick and Morty titled "Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind," the same items appear falling out of a portal. Blendin's Game *The episode's title is a reference to the book (and 2013 film) Ender's Game. *Some signs in the background in the future say "The Time Baby is Watching," a reference to George Orwell's book 1984, in which numerous signs say "Big Brother is watching". *Lolph and Dundgren are based on the actor Dolph Lundgren, and their uniforms are similar to the outfit worn by Lundgren's character Andrew Scott (aka GR13) in the film Universal Soldier. *Soos had a poster of Michael Jackson's 1988 film Moonwalker in his room as a child. *Some games of Globnar trials are references to: TRON (glowing cycle races), American Gladiators (the joust), Jenga, etc. *The cipher key "capacitor" is an allusion to the "flux capacitor," which made time travel possible in the Back to the Future movie trilogy. The Love God *The name of the episode is an allusion to one of Don Knotts' movies, The Love God? *Woodstick is a parody of the music festival Woodstock. *The Valentino Funeral Home doorbell is "Toccata and Fugue in D minor, BWV 565" by Johann Sebastian Bach. *One of the dolls used by Mabel to represent a "Maybe" for Robbie is a doll representing June from [[wikipedia:KaBlam!|''KaBLAM!]] *Woodstick artist parodies of real life indie artists: **"Dracula Weekday" = "Vampire Weekend" **"Lawrence + the Bicycles' = "Florence + the Machine" **"Boyz II Infantz" = "Boyz II Men" **"DJ OK" = "OK Go" **"Boston, Massachusetts" = "Boston" *Tambry's photo is the popular duckface. *When Mabel talked with "that guy from the ten dollar bill," she was referring to Alexander Hamilton. *Tambry's text alert tone is the Bits & Bytes tone. Northwest Mansion Mystery *When Dipper mentions the scale of ghosts' malevolence, he opens to a page with a childlike ghost designed very similarly to Casper the Friendly Ghost. * When Dipper is flipping through Journal 3, a page on Freddy Krueger from ''A Nightmare on Elm Street can be seen. *In the scene where Dipper and Pacifica are hiding from the Lumberjack ghost, a painting is seen on the wall depicting a duck hunt. The way in which it is presented is an allusion to Nintendo's Duck Hunt from 1984. *In the scene where the lumberjack ghost is about to grab Pacifica from behind, the curtain draped over the painting is a reference to a similar scene in A Nightmare on Elm Street. Not What He Seems *The reality TV show "Ker-Prank'd" is a reference to MTV's Punk'd. **Justin Kerprank, the host of "Ker-Prank'd," is based off of Ashton Kutcher, the original host of Punk'd. *One of Stan's aliases is "Alcatraz," which is the name of an infamous, retired island prison. *When the timer is counting down, Soos says, "It's the final countdown! Just like they always sung about," referring to the song "The Final Countdown" by Europe. A Tale of Two Stans *The title of this episode is a reference to A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens. *The "Mothgar" poster in Stanley and Stanford's childhood room is based on the American theatrical poster for the 1961 film Mothra. *The "Sham Total" is a parody of "Shamwow!" *Posters of Nicola Tesla and Carl Sagan are on Ford's dorm room wall. *McGucket's house is virtually identical to Steve Jobs' house. **There is a poster in McGucket's old home, which shows a colorful, bitten-off strawberry similar to the Apple logo, and the words "Ponder alternatively," which is a play on Apple's slogan "Think differently." *One of Mabel's drawings reads "What Hath Science Wrought?" a reference to "What hath God wrought?," a phrase from the Book of Numbers. Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons * The title and the game in this episode is a parody of the popular role-playing game Dungeons & Dragons. ** Like D&D, Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons use an assortment of polyhedron dice. ** The 38-sided die is based on the 20-sided icosahedron die used in Dungeons & Dragons to resolve most rolls. There are no 38-sided die used in any real life RPGs; the closest is a 30-sided die, but this an unusually rare and impractical type of die. * Cheese Boodles are a parody of the snack food Cheez Doodles. * FCLORP (Foam and Cardboard Legitimate Outdoor Role-Play) is similar to LARP (Live-Action Role-Playing); an offshoot of table-top role-playing that uses physical play instead of dice. *The font used for the title of "Diggity Dungeons & All That," resembles the title art of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. *A scene where Stan ends up swatting a fairy on his back has it saying "Hey! Look! Listen" which is a reference to Navi, a fairy character from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, that is known for using the phrase "Hey! Listen!" constantly. * Stan describes Duck-tective as: "A TV show that has big mystery elements and jokes that go over kid's head's" which is ironically what Gravity Falls is. ** When the Pines family along with Soos and Grenda show disappointment for the Duck-tective season finale's plot twist. Soos mentions predicting it a year ago, which is a reference to how fans of the series predicted that Stan had a twin brother, which was later confirmed in "Not What He Seems." * The fantasy names posted up on the boards in the living room by Dipper and Ford are all parodies of names from "The Flight of Dragons," an animated movie adaptation of Gordon R. Dickson's book "The Dragon and the George." (Jason Ritter's father, John Ritter, was the voice the protagonist, Peter Dickenson, in the movie.) ** Gorbasch -- there's a human/dragon character named Gorbash in both the book and movie. ** Smerghol -- Smrgol, another dragon from the movie adaptation. ** Omhadawn -- the evil wizard Ommadon, from the movie adaptation. * The Hot Elf is a reference to Legolas from the Lord of the Rings movies. * The Hot Elf saying "Excelsi-whatever" is a reference to Stan Lee's "Excelsior!" line. The Stanchurian Candidate * The episode's title is a reference to the 1959 Richard Condon novel The Manchurian Candidate, which was adapted into a 1962 film and 2004 film of the same name. Incidentally, it was also about mind-controlling a political candidate. * Stan's campaign slogan "Yes We Stan" parodies Barack Obama's 2008 tag "Yes We Can." * Stan's "One does not simply" meme is a reference to the popular internet meme of the same name, both of which are based on a quote from the [[wikipedia:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring|first Lord of The Rings movie]], in which Boromir says, "One does not simply walk into Mordor." * Stan walking down Main Street is similar to the "Staying Alive" scene from the film Saturday Night Fever. * The monitor worn by Bud Gleeful is based off of Krang from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * The poster in Gideon's cell of a picture of a cat hanging onto a branch that reads "HOLD ON TO THAT BRANCH OR DIE, CAT!" is a reference to a well-known poster of a cat hanging from a branch that reads "HANG IN THERE." * When Stan walks about town after his first debate, he wears the same outfit as Richie DiMaso (Bradley Cooper) in the 2013 film American Hustle. The Last Mabelcorn * The episode's title and the unicorns are a reference to the 1982 film The Last Unicorn. ** The episode's vigenère key, "SCHMENDRICK" is the name of a bumbling wizard who was a major character in The Last Unicorn (both in the book by Peter S. Beagle and the animated adaptation). * Dipper is seen with a book titled The Sibling Bros, a spoof of the novel series The Hardy Boys. * Various board games that Dipper and Mabel find in the closet are references to other real life games: ** Battle Chutes & Ladder Ships is a spoof of the games Chutes and Ladders and Battleship. ** Necronomiconpoly is a spoof of Monopoly and the Necronomicon. ** Shhh... Don't Wake Stalin! is a spoof of Don't Wake Daddy. ** Connect Forty-Four is a spoof of Connect Four. ** Imperfection is a spoof of Perfection. ** Satiated Hippos is a spoof of Hungry Hungry Hippos. ** What Could Go Wrong?: The Game is a spoof of Jumanji, a book about children who play a safari-themed game which comes to life as they play it. * Mabel asks Ford if he is sending her and Dipper to wizard school, and if there is an owl in his bag. This is a reference to how the Harry Potter series started. * The text on the page in The Cipher File references: ** The Lion King: "...warthogs and meerkat, is made tender by their carefree lives and trouble-free philosophies..." ** National Treasure: "...setting for conspiracy movies. Like that one where the guy has to steal the Declaration of Independence..." * Celestabellebethabelle reads Whinny, Pray, Trot, a reference to the book Eat, Pray, Love. * Grenda says "Join the Dark Side!," a clear reference to Darth Vader's famous quote in the Star Wars franchise. * During Mabel's montage, one shot shows Mabel, Candy and Wendy in a shopping cart, with Grenda holding an old woman on her shoulders in the background. This shot is a allusion to the DVD cover of the direct-to-DVD movie Foodfight! Roadside Attraction *Emma Sue's email, "kewlgrl@jeemail-dot-crom," is a reference to Google's email service, Gmail. *A Paul Bunyan statue is at the entrance to Mystery Mountain. *The geyser at Mystery Mountain, Old Reliable, is a reference to Old Faithful in Yellowstone National Park. *The cryptogram in the credits is a reference to the 1993 film Homeward Bound. Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future *Mabel says that TV taught her that high school was some kind of musical, referring to High School Musical. *The episode's Vigenère key, BLUEBOOK, is a reference to Project Blue Book, which was a series of investigations done by the United States Air Force studying UFOs. *The message "Betty and Barney were here" is a reference to the case of claimed alien abductees. *The cryptogram Dipper took a selfie with contains a number of allusions: **"Probability drive engine" refers to the Infinite Improbability Drive from Douglas Adams' book The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. **"Blerg bloth and beyond" references the store chain Bed, Bath, and Beyond. Weirdmageddon Part 1 * When Ford says "So this is how the world ends. Not with a bang, but with a boop, boop," he is referencing a line in the poem Hollow Men, "This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but with a whimper." Also, the line structure is somehow similar to Padmé Amidala's line from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, "So this is how liberty dies...with thunderous applause." * During the Weirdness Bubble car chase scene, when Dipper and Wendy are drawn anime style, Spritle and Chim Chim from the TV series Speed Racer are seated in the back seat of the car. *One of the monsters from the Nightmare Realm resembles Cthulhu from H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos, seen as Gideon is freed from prison. *The entire car chase scene is an homage to the Mad Max film franchise. Category:Lists Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality *Soos describes Mabel's world as "shining, shimmering, splendid." This is a reference to the song, "A Whole New World" from the movie Aladdin. *During the end credits, Xyler and Craz reference the French philosopher Jean-Paul Sartre and his existential philosophy. Weirdmageddon III Category:Lists